camp_halfblood_and_camp_jupiter_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Zeus cabin
Zeus' Cabin Jason Grace, head counsellor of Zeus. (Rped by all admins) Cabin Announcements/Campers= Campers: |-| Photo Album= Gallery N/A |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Zeus have the ability to create small bolts of lightning that can be directed to strike near them; doing so drains them a moderate amount. #Children of Zeus have the ability to flow an electrical current into any sort of metal weaponry which will shock anyone it strikes; the current can only be maintained while they are holding the weapon. Defensive #Children of Zeus can send an electric current through their body which gives them the ability to move extremely fast for a short time; however, they cannot have a weapon drawn so the speed is purely for evasion. #Children of Zeus have the ability to emanate a field of electrical energy which stuns anyone nearby them for a short time; while maintaining the field, they cannot move. Passive #Children of Zeus are innately resistant to both electricity and lightning. Supplementary #Children of Zeus have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. #Children of Zeus have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; this can also be used oppositely to slow the movements or attacks of others. #Children of Zeus are able to call to their aid a flock of birds, that will then help to either defend or attack, but only for a short time. The amount of birds varies depending on the size and nature of the bird type. Small birds, such as pigeons, up to a dozen or more, however large predatory birds, such as eagles, only a couple at a time. #Children of Zeus are able to cause a booming thunder to sound, that stuns an enemy for a few seconds. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Zeus can summon a weather front to an area for a short time, it can only be one type of weather at a time, whether it's a thunderstorm/rainstorm, snowstorm, hail storm, sleet/ice storm or a wind storm, and only lasts for a short time. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Zeus have the ability to create a large lightning storm which will begin to randomly strike the nearby area with large bolts of lightning, with no regard to friend or foe; doing so drains the child of Zeus extremely. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Zeus are able to transform into an eagle, as an eagle they are able to fly faster longer without tiring, but the longer they sustain this form, the more time they need to rest between transformations. Traits #Children of Zeus generally make strong leaders. #Children of Zeus are generally good at predicting the weather, as Zeus was also the god of weather. #Children of Zeus are rarely afraid of heights. #In some cases children of Zeus are prone to being claustrophobic, as they generally prefer open spaces. |-| Treaties= Poseidon's Cabin * We will try to get our respective fathers to work together. * We will try to not get in cabin fights. Hades' Cabin * We will try to get our respective fathers to work together. * We will try to not get in cabin fights. Hephaestus' Cabin * We work with each other on quests Hephaestus cabin offers. * We get priority status for repairs and upgrades to armors and weapons. Category:Cabins Category:Zeus Category:Gods Category:Low